


Coffee Break

by Edie_Rone



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Tiny Ficlet, established MSR, flurgburgler, just a nice moment between them, the end of a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edie_Rone/pseuds/Edie_Rone
Summary: Inspired by this beautiful little drawing by @flurgburgler (link: https://flurgburgler.tumblr.com/post/161468176373/commissioned-by-the-lovely-puddingandtame)





	Coffee Break

4:14 a.m., Thursday.

They’re standing too close and they know it, too close in a place where they can be seen by anyone, including the other agents milling around in the endless post-case cleanup phase – suspect caught (thanks to them, again) and long since departed in Bureau custody, local law enforcement chatting up the Feds, superfluous EMT personnel packing away their gear for the next call, two firetrucks idling nearby for reasons no one seems to remember.

They’re tired, they’re freezing, they gave their full statements an hour ago, and some kind soul has brought them coffee – good coffee, rich and hot, as welcome for its soothing pick-me-up qualities as for its giving them something to do with their hands, which otherwise would be on each other, holding tight as if to reassure themselves that they’d both made it through again, evaded this particular danger, eluded death once more.

Do the odds reset with each incident, or do they get longer as time and the world’s evil accumulate in their pasts?

No matter, they’re here now; they’ll drink this ambrosial coffee, close enough together that the warm air puffed from their coats when they move carries to each the comforting scent of the other. Everyone around them somehow knows to leave them alone. And when they’re cleared at last to leave, no one will say anything about them getting into the same car. They’ll go to her place – it’s a marginally shorter drive – and make love, affirming their place among the living, before falling asleep, legs entwined, soft exhales in tandem, minds dreamlessly at rest. 

[another ficlet from the [@flurgburgler](https://tmblr.co/mAte6X7NdiQ3BWT9g9WjN3w) inspirado universe – [Sunday Scully](https://edierone.tumblr.com/post/157877244408/flurgburgler-i-doodle-when-im-nervous-sunday) is a previous one, if you like that sort of thing]


End file.
